


CEO Joe brings his favorite pet to a party

by fall_out_fanboy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, CEO Joe, Dom/sub, M/M, Pet!Andy, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_out_fanboy/pseuds/fall_out_fanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on various prompts submitted to hardcorehurley on tumblr. Enjoy.</p></blockquote>





	CEO Joe brings his favorite pet to a party

Working in an office building is a unique experience. Anyone could tell you that. Every office building had its inside jokes, company parties and it's secrets. One such company could found having one such party with one such secret.

Andy Hurley had his leash tied around the leg of the table he was bent over. He couldn't see much through the blindfold, save the dull yellow color of the lights.   
He shivered as a breeze wafted over his naked body, coming from what was probably an open window. It sounded to him like his boyfriend's company party was going well. He could hear talking and soft music. The clink of glasses and plates. 

It was only probably 8 o-clock. The party had kicked off about two hours ago and Andy had only been used one. He supposed that maybe people would be more excited to see him once they had a few drinks in them. Alcohol had a way of affecting people that Andy would never understand the appeal of.

Lost in his thoughts for god knows how long, Andy had lost track of time, snapping to attention when he felt a warm hand run itself across his ass before giving it a firm smack. He jumped at the contact and the person behind him, it sounded like Pete, laughed.

"Aw man Hurley, you got sucha great ass m'jealous." he slurred. "wanna fuck it so bad..." 

Andy inhaled lightly and held his upper half up by resting himself on his elbows. Pete was probably kneeling behind him, as Andy felt himself being pulled open, and a cool moist tongue slid around the outside of his sensitive entrance.

Andy let out a breathy moan as Pete worked his mouth around Andy. Andy pushed back against Pete, making low noises in the back of his throat as Pete worked his tongue and mouth around and inside of him.

Pete kept his arms firm on Andy's hips to steady him while he lubed him up with his mouth. Andy's erection brushed roughly against the table. He went to arch his back and tilt his head, but his collar pulled roughly against the table.

Andy let out a long, needy, whine as Pete pulled away from him. 

"Shhhshhshh, s'okay Andy I got you nice n' warmed up so I cn' fuck ya real good m'kay." he slurred, rubbing slow circles around Andy's entrance, gently sliddong and wiggling them around. Pete's free hand unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out, stroking himself lightly.

He guided himself to hover over Andy's entrance, almost putting just enough pressure to tease him. Andy whined and pushed himself down on Pete's member. Pete, for some fucking reason, thought this was hilarious, and chuckled as he eased himself inside of Andy all the way. 

He rested a moment before beginning to thrust lightly into Andy. Pete grunted and his movements were quick, sloppy, and alcohol influenced. Andy loved every second of it. 

Pete came fairly quickly, no surprise to Andy. He pulled out of Andy with uneven breathing, and patted him on the back.

"Thank you Hurley you're th' best," He said, and Andy could hear the sloppy grin on his face. He just whined in response, and rutted up against the table.

He heard Pete talking to someone else and he grinned in excitement. He heard bits and pieces of the conversation going on behind him. He could pick out three voices, one of them being Joe's. He smiled wider at Joe's voice.

The voices stopped and then he felt a warm breath on the shell of his ear.

"Having fun baby boy?" Joe said "You can answer." 

"Yes sir," Andy replied smiling and turning in what he thought was Joe's direction.

"Well Patrick's gonna help me make you feel good alright?" 

Andy nodded and felt Patrick's soft mouth moving on his back, and Joe's on the front of his thigh. He squirmed around, and was soon met with two firm sets of hands on his legs and back holding him steady.

"Wow Pete warmed you up nice," Patrick said, spreading Andy open. A trickle of Pete's cum ran outside of him and down his leg. "Nice and ready for me too."

Andy squirmed as much as he was allowed as he felt Patrick's thick cockhead push its way inside of him. He gasped aloud at the length and girth, it was the biggest he'd ever taken.

Patrick let him adjust and Andy was reminded of Joe's presence as he ran a wet line up his length. Patrick's movements were slow and careful, so different from Pete's rapid movements.

Joe's mouth worked wonders along Andy's cock and Andy moaned out loud. Patrick filled him to the brim and the sound of Patrick being pleasured by Andy's tight hole was like music to his ears.

He made needy noises and rocked his hips back and forth between Patrick and Joe. Patrick held one hand on Andy's left shoulder, while the other reached over to the front of his leg, probably tangling itself in Joe's hair.

The bobbing of Joe's head lined up with the thrust of Patrick's hips and Andy literally mewled.

"Ah F-fuck" Patrick muttered as his thrusts became erratic and he lost some of his composure. Andy rocked himself back against Patrick and back into Joe's mouth. Patrick pulled out and Andy felt waves of warm cum spill onto his back.

Joe's mouth worked harder around Andy's length, and he reached a hand up to play with his pet's balls. Andy groaned, and closed his eyes, not that that changed anything.

Joe leaned his head down and gave Andy a deepthroat and that pushed him over the edge. He tried to push deeper into Joe's throat and he came with a loud groan.

Joe pulled off and wiped his mouth. He got out from under the table and smiled down at Andy.

"Only a few more hours, baby boy," he said "Have fun."

-

The party ended and Andy was covered in dried spit and cum. He was oversenitive and tired. He played groggily on the table and felt his blindfold being taken off. He squinted up to see Joe's smiling face and relaxed.

"Have fun darling?" Joe said in his gravely, soothing voice. "Let's get you home."  
-

Once they had arrived home, Andy lay in the shower, in Joe's warm arms. Joe rubbed off all the dried liquids and filth from Andy's skin. Andy made small contented noises as Joe cleaned, dried and dressed him.

Joe pulled Andy into bed and under the covers. Andy curled up against his soft warm skin, and layed his head upon his chest. He was so happy to have mad him happy. He felt so at peace here, in the arms of his satisfied boyfriend.

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on various prompts submitted to hardcorehurley on tumblr. Enjoy.


End file.
